


The 'I'm Sorry' Pie.

by alexxxford



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Bromance, Destiel - Bromance, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxxford/pseuds/alexxxford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Imagine cas, battered and bruised and filthy, turning up at the front door of the batcave with a pie in his hand and dean opens the door to find him and cas just looks at dean, tries to apologise but the words can’t come out so he just thrusts the pie at dean and looks down hoping he would be allowed to stay with dean and sam because he has no other place to go'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'I'm Sorry' Pie.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on Tumblr by http://ibeggedformercytwice.tumblr.com
> 
> Please be aware I haven't actually seen season 8.

"Castiel?!"  
  
Cas' head snaps round at the sound of his name being called in a shocked voice. He stares at the seemingly empty corridor of books behind him, heart racing, until Bobby waves from a gap of missing books.   
Cas closes his eyes and lets out a long sigh.   
  
"Bobby" he says.   
  
Bobby  walks around the shelves to meet him. "What're you doing here?" he slings his gun over his shoulder, scowling and Cas suddenly panics again.   
  
"I er.. I didn't know what to do, so I went to the bunker and there was a, a call, about a demon spotting in the library.."  
  
"And the boys sent you? Alone?!"  
  
There's a long pause. "Well.. not exactly. They weren't in. I was waiting for them, to talk, to Dean, but then I thought I could be part of the team! So I thought I'd just come and do it for them..."  
  
Bobby let's out a heavy sigh. He can't bring himself to mention the boys may not want to see him. Not when he takes in the guys appearance. There's a large rip in the shoulder of his trench coat, the edges soaked in blood. He has a nasty gash down the left side of his face, from his temple to the corner of his mouth, and a smaller, deeper cut above his right eyebrow.   
  
"And goes that working out for ya?"  
  
Cas flexes one of his grubby hands, observing the shooting pains he feels upon it's movement.   
  
"Not so well.." he offers.   
  
Bobby shakes his head. "Look, I got this under control, so you just go back now alright?"  
  
"No! No, I wanna find this demon and exorcise it!"  
  
"But Cas-"  
  
"Pleeeease!" and he pulls that face that always works with Dean and Bobby's never understood but now he's had it directed at him.. he kinda does.   
  
"Well, if your sure. Come on then, I got the trapping spell all drawn up, we just need to lure him into the Mythology isle.."  
  
Castiel follows Bobby down isle after isle, tip toeing carefully.   
  
"You get a look at the demon? You know what he looks like?"  
  
"No" Cas admits.   
  
After what feels like an eternity they're just about to give up, thinking the demon must have left when someone laughs behind them.  
  
"Looking for me?"An elderly librarian in a tweed suit sporting a blue rinse cackles, her solid black eyes regarding the two hunters and before Cas has a chance to turn he feels a sharp pain in his lower back as she practically round house kicks him and he's launched head first into a shelf of Jane Austin novels.   
  
Forcing himself up he jut catches Bobby disappearing off to the left.   
Cas' whole body aches at this point. His legs feel like dead weights but he forces himself into a jog, running parallel to the demon down an isle, pushing himself faster so he's able to catch him at the end but his foot slips on a pool of blood (his own he thinks) and he slides across the polished wooden floor, catching the demons foot and tripping the demon as he goes.   
Bobby catches the demon but there's nothing he can do as it lashes out at him, slashing his arm before powering off.   
  
"Cas just get him in the circle!" he instructs, disappearing off after it.   
Castiel struggles up again, his earlier wounds playing up but he tries to put the pain to the back of his mind. Focus on the task at hand.   
As he's running he spots the mythology isle and stops, checking the carving on the ceiling.   
  
"Now I'm surprised they let you out alone"  
  
Cas whips around just as the lights flicker and fade out, leaving them in semi-darkness. Bobby is nowhere to be seen but the demon is there, menacing as ever, behind him.   
  
"I thought you meant something to them.. obviously not" the librarian sneers. She, It, begins approaching Cas. His first instinct is to run. Get the hell out of there. But he remembers the trapping circle in the isle behind him. If he can just get the demon to follow him down the isle then Bobby.. if Bobby's even around... crap.   
  
He gulps, and starts backwards down the isle. "Well, I'm a hunter now too" his voice shakes a little but he hope the demon doesn't notice.   
  
"You don't appear to be very good at it. Then again, from what I hear you weren't a very good angel, either"  
  
Castiel has to grit his teeth, willing himself to continue back wards and not launch.  
  
"I beg to differ. On both. But then again, I would" but sooner than he'd expected, Cas' back collides with the brick wall signifying the end of the isle.   
  
"Well hunter, prepare to die alone!" and the demon races forwards, knife in hand, slashing at Cas and sure, they're in the ring but he can't get out!  
A sharp pain erupts from his abdomen as the tip of the demon librarians knife makes contact, carving a crimson line through his shirt across his stomach.   
The demon goes for him again and Castiel just has to close his eyes because there's nowhere he can go.. but the blow never comes and when he opens his eyes the demon is writhing on the floor in full convulsion as Bobby recites the scripture. With a blood curdling shriek the familiar thick black smoke erupts from the woman's mouth as the demon is sent straight to hell and the elderly woman crumples on the floor, exhausted, bruised, but human.   
  
"We.. we did it?" Castiel breaths a sigh of relief as him and Bobby leave the trashed library, the librarian in safe, medical hands.   
  
"Cas, you used yourself as bait" Bobby states solemnly.   
  
"But.. It worked"  
  
"Yeah and if it hadn't? I'd of had your blood on my hands! I mean what d'ya think the boys are gonna say? Think they'll be pleased? That you risked your life?" the older man (well, older than Cas' vessel) is shaking his head crossly as he lets Cas into his truck.   
  
Cas's triumph evaporates, if not down to Bobby's words then it's the shock of catching himself in the mirror. He feels awful but its not even a fraction on how he looks.   
His face is filthy, cut up and bruised, his hair is clumped together, caked in blood.   
  
Bobby falls silent, feeling a little guilty for laying into him. "Where to?" he asks softly, starting the engine.   
  
A look passes across Cas face. One Bobby hasn't seen there before. His blue eyes are shining through, a bright contrast to his grubby face. He presses his lips together in a thin line an it almost looks as if he's on the brink of tears. So Bobby just sets off. The bunker is the only place Cas has to go. Dean and Sam, his only real friends. He wasn't even sure if they were on talking terms. For all he knew he'd be getting a earful later for dropping the ex-angel off at their door. But he saw no other option. And he knew the boys. They'd be okay about this. Surely..?  
  
"Stop! Pull over!" Castiel interrupts the silence, making Bobby jump out of his seat.   
  
"What? Cas we're in the middle of no where. Come on"  
  
"No that cafe! I need to go in!"  
  
"Now.. L-looking like.. that?!"  
  
But Cas is adamant and for all Bobby knows he hasn't eaten since the apocalypse so he sighs, an perhaps against his better judgment makes a U-y and pulls into the car park of the diner.   
  
"Wait here. I won't be long" Cas is out the door in a hurry but then stop, jogging back over. "Oh, can I have some money?"  
  
Bobby's eyes bulge out of his head. Twenty minutes later, Cas emerges from the diner, a huge box in his arms.   
  
"Pie" he states proudly.  As if pie will change anything. As if pie will make it all better. He opens his  mouth, to tell Cas’ he hope he something more than that up his sleeve, but stops as his companion lets out an almost squeak of pain, getting back into the car. He adjusts himself carefully, biting his lip against the pain.

“Pie” he repeats.

 

It’s midnight by the time Bobby arrives at the ‘Batcave’.  It’s dark out and light rain has begun to fall.

“Thank you. For the lift, and for helping me fight the demon.”

“Helping y..” he stops himself. “Okay, whatever. You look after yourself Cas”

Castiel suddenly feels more afraid than he had facing the demon. He balances the pie on one arm and pulls out his phone, finding Dean’s number, his finger hovering over it before pressing. What if Dean didn’t want to see him anymore? They’d been through so much together. How could any two people go through what they had and be.. okay..

‘Hello?’ Dean’s voice is deep, leaden with sleep.

‘Dean?’ Cas swallows. He hadn’t heard his voice since..

There’s a long pause before Dean speaks. ‘C.. Cas. Is.. that you?’

‘Yeah’

‘Where’ve you been?! Where are you?!’ Dean asks quickly, and Cas can hear that he’s got up. Probably pacing.

‘I’m outside. Can.. please can..’ he can’t choke the words out but it doesn’t even matter because Dean has hung up the phone and Castiel can hear him running up the stairs and hear the bolts on the doors opening. It’s almost as if he’s going to jump straight out and hug Cas, but on seeing him Dean seems to freeze too. His eyes roam his friend. His clothes are blood stained and tattered. His face bloodied and bruised. He look.. fucking awful.

He looks up over his head to see Bobby, sat in his truck at the road side. Bobby raises a hand in silent salute before pulling away.

“You went hunting? W.. without us?!” he gasps. “W..why did you do that?!”

Castiel tries to smile but his jaw is too painful. He tries to shrug but his shoulders ache too much. So his eyes simply flicker down to the pie laying heavy in his arms. Dean follows his gaze and for the first time notices the large, fresh looking apple pie resting in his friend’s arms.

He shakes his head. “I don’t know where you’ve been. I’ve been… I’ve been going between hating your guts a-and being terrified, tearing my hair out trying to find you. T-to know that, you’re okay. A-and it’s been 6 weeks! 6-fucking-weeks. A-and you turn up. With a _pie._ And just.. just expect to come in? Expect everything to just be fine?!” Dean is full on shouting at Cas but he has tears in his eyes and they begin to brim over and he wipes them away but more fall.

“Dean I..”

“Cas!” Sam appears behind Dean, a look of total shock on his face. And Sam. The boys one of a kind. He nudges past his brother and wraps the ex-angel in a tight, bone-snapping hug, making him cry out in pain. “Mmm, pie!” he grabs the pie and heads back in the house towards the kitchen. “Hey, what happened to your face?” he calls over his should.

“J.. Jane Austin. Sense and Sensibility I believe” Cas replies glumly a split second before Dean lurches forward, wrapping his arms around Cas.

“You idiot! You’re such a fucking.. shit, I’m so glad you’re back and you’re okay” he rambles, pulling him into the Batcave, because he needs some serious medical attention and then a serious telling off…

“Dean I’m sorry for everything”

“Shut up” Dean laughs. “It’s okay. We’re okay. Everything’s..  everything’s gonna be..” _okay._


End file.
